


Better in Friendly Denial

by Pippin



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: Tags will be updated for each chapter.
Relationships: Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria/Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Marius von Raum/Gunpowder Tim, Raphaella la Cognizi/Gunpowder Tim, The Aurora/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Better in Friendly Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated for each chapter.

Raphaella ran a finger along the metal wrapping around Tim’s cock, laughing as he shuddered under her touch.

“You look so pretty, all caged up for me,” she told him, wrapping her hand around the cool metal, pointedly not touching Tim’s cock through the bars. “It’s a pity, isn’t it, that you’re like this, since I _do_ want fucked.”

Tim made a garbled noise, clearly an attempt at words, though with the spider gag holding his mouth open they were completely unintelligible. His eyes were pleading, though, and it was clear enough what he wanted.

Raphaella cooed at him, petting his face with the hand that had been around his cock. “Poor dear,” she said, voice syrupy sweet. “Did you want to fuck me, too?”

Tim nodded frantically, hair falling in his face, hands straining against the handcuffs holding his hands behind his back.

Raphaella tipped her head, considering. “Be a good boy and eat me out, and I’ll make sure you get to fuck me. Though not,” she said, running a finger up the underside of his cock, “with this.”

The noise that came out of Tim’s mouth may have started as an attempt at a question, though it quickly turned into a strangled cry as Raphaella pushed him backwards, making no move to avoid having him land squarely on his cuffed hands. He was far too pretty a picture like that, arched over where the cuffs sat against the small of his back, cock weeping through the metal cage, drool covering the lower half of his face from where the gag held his mouth wide open. It would have taken a far stronger woman than Raphaella had ever been to keep from lowering herself onto his waiting mouth.

Immediately she fisted her hands in his hair with a cry. Tim gave head with all the intensity he usually focused on his pistols, single-minded focus laser keen on his partner’s pleasure. It was overwhelming, though having removed the use of his hands did lessen the mind-boggling effect of it all. Usually his clever fingers played his partner as easily as they played his guitar, and without their use he was instead doubling down on the efforts of his silver tongue.

It wouldn’t take Raphaella long to come like this, not as worked up as she was from the extended foreplay of making Tim pretty in all his bindings. Well, prettier. The man was always unfairly gorgeous, and never more so than desperate and squirming under her.

She ground down against Tim’s face, riding his tongue and letting her clit grind against his nose. She doubted he can breathe, but, judging by the frankly delightful noises he was making into her, she also doubted he minded.

Raphaella’s orgasm washed over her in shuddering waves as she slowed, tipping back to let Tim draw in deep gulps of air. She dismounted his face, going to look through the bag she’d brought with her. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Tim moaned when she held the dildo and harness in his line of sight, though she didn't think he has any idea as to her plans. Why would he, when she is almost as inclined to pegging as Ashes is?

That’s not at all what she had in mind, however, and he let out another string of noises that rose at the end as if a question as she got to work wrapping the harness around his hips, affixing the dildo so it stands as his cock normally would.

“I’m going to ride you, sweet boy. Maybe, if you’re very, very good, I’ll even touch you.”

Tim whined, snapping three times to signal that he was, in fact, very into the plan. Raphaella leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his wide-open mouth, licking her own slick from the area she had kissed, and then reached around to slide two fingers into herself where she was already open from Tim’s tongue.

She fingered herself open for a moment, more to tease Tim than to actually prep herself, then swung a leg over him, slowly easing down on the dildo.

The stretch was delicious, and even better was the look on Tim’s face and the straining of his shoulders as he fought against the cuffs, fough6 to buck his hips up under Raphaella’s weight as she bore down on him, hands pressing firmly on his chest.

She set a slow pace, easing her way up and down the length of the dildo, savoring the drag against her walls and savoring even more the rattle of the chain connecting the cuffs holding Tim’s wrist.

As her pleasure grew, Raphaella moved one hand from Tim’s chest to rub at her clit, writhing on the strap as she chased her climax. Under her, Tim’s chest heaved as he stared up at her with reverent eyes.

With a view like that, it didn’t take much for Raphaella to come, tipping forward to brace herself against Tim’s chest as she panted for breath.

Tim snapped twice, and Raphaella leaned over him to remove the gag, to see what it was that had him signaling for a pause. He worked his jaw for a moment, then pouted up at her.

“Kiss me?”

And how could she deny that? Raphaella kissed Tim filthily, sinful tongue twining alongside his and warring for dominance, hips still moving in little aborted movements on the strap.

She pulled back eventually, watching Tim blink in an attempt to return to reality, and oh, how the rest of the crew would love to see him like this.

“How do you feel about being free use? Letting everyone come and see you like this, bound and desperate to be used?”

The ability to form words seemed to elude Tim, and he snapped three times, quickly, eagerness clear on his face.

Before she sent the message to the group chat (the horny one; Nastya was definitively _not interested_ in what everyone else got up to with each other), Raphaella affixed the gag back in his mouth.

“Can’t have you running your mouth,” she chided him softly, gently, and Tim made a wounded noise. Raphaella laughed, patted his cheek, and wandered off to let whoever else wanted to use Tim have their fun.


End file.
